Dead in Elrios
by 62storyswordsman
Summary: just a side story of mines I've decided to make in October don't worry about my main story it's on hold for now this story is fairly short but there will be more IF you guys want more after it's done so any ways this is a zombie story and the Characters can't use magic due to the affect rated M for gruesome violence and Strong swearing


**Hello and welcome to a random story that I decided to make this for Halloween I decided to start early just because of course I make a long as heck story and in case if you're wondering No this does not me don't change will be cancelled it's currently on hold so I can do this Halloween special even thought I don't celebrate it but I'll at least I'm make it for those of you who are expecting a scary story (which of course don't change is way scarier than this) and can't find one then hopefully this is a good one for you (HA you should see psycho Eve if you've never seen don't change into something your not) so this is the best Zambie (yes I said zambie instead of zombie I use my own language when I'm bored okay don't judge me) story I can come up with and this is the classes the characters are (again for the people with strong imagination like me) and enjoy**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Raven- Blade master (and Reckless fist for this chapter only)**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

**Aisha- Void princess**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Eve- Code Empress**

_**SPECAIL STORY: **_**THE DEAD IN ELRIOS**

"WELCOME WELCOME AND WELCOME ADVENTURER OF ELRIOS" Ariel and Luriel danced as they introduced Elsword and his team "WELCOME TO COBO SPOOKY CARNIVAL…" **(I have no idea what I was thinking there)** "I'm so glad you guys came by we planned something special for you guys since you have been our most loyal customer for the past 3 years"

"well you have been giving us some pretty good stuff ever since we started our journey so I thought it'd be best to return the favor besides I can't stand Luriel begging and crying"

"oh come on Elsword no need to be cruel"

"yeah but what sucks is that I have Guard duty so I can't enjoy what you spiced up for us"

"awww but your friends came didn't they"

"they should be here right about…." Standing there for a few seconds Elsword was staring at the road between Bethma and Feita **(obviously they'll be at feita it's the creepiest place in the game… in less if killer combo comes up with a haunted forest covered in dead bodies with claw marks, blood splattered all over a nearby tree and a sign on the blood said "turn back" or "your next" or "you should've listened" and there's a severed hanged right next to the sign with the guy's eye's pulled out and he's coughing out blood and his spine is dangling and lightning flashes and there's a creepy skinny crooked figure with a big knife or a sword that is dripping blood and the figure is giving out a very creepy smile and the next flash of lightning and it disappears or something like that…good luck with your 2 years of nightmares let's see if they arrived yet)** "…" Elsword still standing there and watching the road Ariel was tapping her foot on the ground repeatly impatiently "so how is this gonna…"

"sh I'm timing this" Ariel was beginning to get completely impatient until she saw the rest of the group "ah dammit waited too long" Ariel and Luriel welcomed the group. Raven was strangely out cold and was carried by Chung. Chung was dressed as Ran except Chung couldn't change his eye color so it's still blue. Elsword quickly tackled Chung restraining him and choking him to the ground holding his Sword to his Neck "WHAT THE HELL IS RAN DOING HERE" Chung was choking and couldn't say a thing so he was gaging and begging for air "Elsword that's Chung he just decided to dress as Ran because both him and Ran have long hair" Aisha was tugging on Elsword to get him off of Chung. Aisha pretty much wore the same Void princess clothes but she had a witch hat on and had a cloth that looked like a cape **(I suck at naming clothing)** wrapped around her waist that could reach to her ankle **(there's a difference if you check the concept artwork for void princess)**

"oh sorry Chung" picking him up Chung took a huge deep breath of air "How could you think that I was Ran"

"well you looked just like him for one…you did pretty good for a girl"

"I'M NOT A GIRL"** (holy crap I never knew that)** "Really?"

"could you quit being a dick about that" Elsword loved to piss off Chung about his hair which is strangely one thing that is keeping their friendship alive Rena chuckled as they wrapped up their argument "you guy's… you just don't know when to stop teasing don't you Elsword"

"well I gotta have fun somehow today considering I have guard duty all night… so what are you supposed to be" Rena had this year's witch costume** (I was too lazy to even come with one for her so I chose the one for this year)** "me and Aisha decided to be Witch Sisters this year Aisha is the purple one and I'm the orange one"

"uh..huh and why is Eve not cosplaying"

"I don't understand human holiday's so I decided to not follow it"

"at least that understandable…" Elsword looked at Raven wondering why is He out cold "aaaand Raven" **(who was wearing the Reckless fist clothes)**

"Eve said she wanted to tinker with his arm for a temporary change he'll last until the carnival is over" still out cold on the ground because Elsword tackled Chung and he fell Eve walked up to Raven and tinkered with his Arm and place a fragile chip in him "you guys might wanna step back and be sure to hunt him down because he will go insane" the ground began to shake and Raven's arm was changing to a redish orangish color and a part of his hair turned white Raven got up and his eye's flew open with an incredibly fast speed his eyes were spinning in craziness "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY CREATION AAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ALRIGHT YOU ARROGANT FERRIS WHEEL... I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU NOW" rushing off to the carnival screaming the same words Raven destroyed the ferris wheel in the middle of the carnival and the people were screaming in fear on what he has done "YOU THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME BY SPINNING WELL #$% YOU TOO" Ariel and Luriel were in shock that Raven was destroying a over million ED Bone Ferris Wheel (had to make it at least 2% scary) That Ariel and Luriel worked so hard to get Eve was patting off her hands while Everyone's jaw dropped in shock "well that was a job well done"

"Eve… I think you just killed over 45 people… well Raven did but you got him to kill a lot people…maybe"

"YES HE DID" Ariel's happy emotion was gone and all it was, was the emotion of fear but she couldn't let Raven go crazy in the carnival so she ran to people's aid "Eve Come on"

"those were Real Monster's Right"

"…oh we'll explain later just come on" Rena grabbed Eve's hand and led her to where Raven destroyed the Wheel.

An entire hour past and no one was hurt after all Elsword was alone with his guard duty he decided to take a break near a lake "*sigh* why is it that I'm the only out of all of us who is on duty" Sitting back Elsword heard a noise in the water he quickly got up and took out his sword "WHO'S THERE" he thought to himself about the small splash and he heard it really close to him so he checked it out in case if there was something in the water he put his sword in the water and moved around gently waiting for something to happened. He then heard a grunting noise and it was extremely close him then something sinked into his shoulder and he truned quickly and nearly hit it when he saw a Vanessa with a hag witch mask poking him with her poleaxe and it scared him Elsword nearly fell into the water and he kept his balance then Lowe, Lenphad, Stella, Lento, and Penensio came out the bushes laughing "VANESSA GEEZ WOMAN YOU SCARED THE CRAP THE OUT OF ME… AND WHAT THEY DOING HERE"

"hahahahaha oh man Elsword after all these years your still gullible as a child"

"what are you… oh I get it so Stella how much did you tell them"

"oh hoho everything"

"…you love to torture me"

"oh you know me to well Elsword" Elsword rubbed his shoulder hearing Stella's laughter "so what is this like a annual thing or something" **(NO, their practicing for the Christmas festival next year)** "Well duh we gotta have a little fun" Lowe was having trouble multitasking on getting out the bush and talking at the same time "look I don't have time for games right now I just want to get this done"

"yeah and mope around on how you don't get a break after saving Hamel look the least you can do is blow off a little steam at work I mean what's the worst that could happened in a night like this" **(kids being dicks in the middle of the night. Or a Zombie apocalypse but that's normal)** "yeah I mean look at Vanessa and Lento they're all always serious and they just agreed to pulling a prank no need for you to be more serious than they are when their at work" They were right after the incident with Ran Elsword has been a bit more serious he may have fun with his friends but when at work Elsword is a completely different person so Elsword decided to let out his inner immaturity "sure but only once…okay twice…..three…...twenty times is fine"

"not too much there sport …now come on Toma got duty too let's give him a good scare that he pee's his pants" Lento held up mask of a scary woman with no eyes and her eyes were bleeding out of the sockets while he was saying that the group turned around with their eye's sparkling with a devious evil smile and they ran towards the woods "I CALL SCARRING THE CRAP OUT OF HIM" Elsword yelled at the group they gave it to him because Elsword was a little mastermind when he was younger **(because of Stella)**

Meanwhile at the Carnival "wait I punched a skull in the face" Chung and Raven were having a conversation in a haunted house which they used to hang out **(bullshit their using to scare the crap out of people)** they were having a drink in a random room **(no they weren't they were in a random room)** just talking about the event when Raven turned into a Reckless Fist "was he…was he insulting me"

"no he was Ferris Wheel what the hell makes you think he was insulting you"

"I have no idea why I'm thinking this…ever since you guy's knocked me OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM"

"oh right that yeah Eve put a chip in you and you were all *bird noise's that people do when you call people crazy and make a circle with your finger over the head…or cucoo cucooo cucooo*"

"oh that explains why my arm hurts…AAAARRRGGH"

"oh crap why Eve he's 28 for god sakes why did he needed to cosplay" Chung curses Eve because she left Raven to his care** (more like he invited Raven to scare people)** Chung grabbed Raven and tried to calm him down but Raven was screaming in agony and their shadows look like someone was trying to murder someone else by choking them "this is so lame they couldn't come up with a better effect other than choking them"

"AHH OH GOD RAVEN NOT THAT HAND" Raven grabbed Chung with his Nasod arm and threw him to the other room having to conveniently spill a bucket of red liquid which looked like blood splatter on the walls and Raven "AAAAAHHHHHHHH KILL MURDER TERMINATE SLAUGHTER DESTROY EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EEEEEXTERMINATE…" He ran out the ran out the room and saw the kids looking bloody "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" they all screamed except Raven's scream was a murderous like he wanted to kill the kids ran away and Raven ran after them talking like a cyborg **(which he is)** screaming "EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE" Chung got up covered in the same liquid and saw Raven run after the kids "RAVEN STOP THEIR JUST KIDS"

"EEEXTEERRRRMINAAAATE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they didn't questioned what was on them but was in there was really blood and in the same room with Chung and Raven was an undead person following the noise that Raven and Chung caused

Meanwhile back to Elsword where he just scarred the crap out of Toma "hahahahahahahahaha oh my god that was too good" Elsword the only one laughing while everyone else was scared **(yes even Stella)** "how the hell did you get all of us at once and we knew what you were doing"

"but you didn't know my full plan who would've knew this lady can scare the living hell of anyone haha" Stella was impressed on how Elsword did it **(even I don't know and I wrote it)** "well I Elsword looks like this is a sign of…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a woman screamed in the distance and the entire group heard it "okay Elsword I you got us" Toma was about to cry when he heard the scream believing it was Elsword "that wasn't me" the entire group grew concerned they looked at one another and quickly got up they ran to where the noise came from and they saw a zombie eating a woman from her stomach ripping out her intestines and eating her guts "oh god" Vanessa nearly puked as the sight of the gruesome scene Elsword unsheathe his sword and cut the Zombie in half horizontally It flew back a few inches and Elsword quickly went to the woman who was still alive but gasping for air Elsword looked down at her and saw only the inside of her, her stomach with big bite mark and only a foot of the intestine was remaining. "we can call a medic. We can call a medic"

"Toma do you honestly believe she'll live she about to get eaten and she lost a lot of blood and chunks of her organs was eaten as well…she's a goner the only thing we can do is just let her relatives know that she's dead so they can give her a proper burial" Elsword closed her eyes and that same zombie tried to bite Elsword but his Armor boots prevented that and Elsword kicked it of him "what the hell" Lento ran up to the zombie and cut its head off its head was still moving but it stopped a few seconds later "I THOUGHT YOU KILLED THAT THING"

"I DID I SPLIT THE THING IN HALF ANF YOU SAW IT" Lento couldn't argue with that he did see it happen but he was just confused about how did it get up "looked I don't know what happened and how is it still alive but I…"

"AAAAAHHHH"

"oh come on what now" Elsword and the group ran towards the carnival as fast as they could and when they arrived they saw a whole army of them eating people some of them just biting them and the people get out of their grip holding onto their wound there were some Red knights there but a few of them got ganged up and got eaten "My god how many of them are there" Penensio decided to take lead and split everyone into groups "alright I need everyone to split up Lenphad, Lento, Stella you two get the Red knights tell them at Penensio wants you to takes these thing on one by one watch both your back and your front"

"got it"

"Lowe, you and I will go and bring the people to safety Toma follow us watch our backs I know you can fight but you're still in training and I don't want a kid like you to get killed"

"but I wanna help"

"no buts this is for your safety now get going. Elsword I need you to find your friends and help out Lento's group where ever they are find them immediately as fast as you can I'll have Vanessa go with you go with you in case if something happens"

"no need to worry about me but I'll accept the help come on Vanessa"

"alright but be careful"

"just be careful out there and hurry up" Penensio hurried over to the people with Toma watching out for them if they come out of nowhere **(like always)**

Meanwhile the girl of Elsword's original group were trapped in the middle of the horde they were grouped up on a fountain shooting the majority of them in the head but Aisha was doing nothing but smacking them with her staff "Aisha what are you doing….use your magic"

"I can't for some strange reason I can't use anything no dark plasma or bat or dark cloud or anything I'm useless"

"actually now that you mention it I couldn't do anything either Eve can you"

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW OBERON"

"I got your back Milady" Blowing up 4 of the zombies with just his kick Eve was clear for a few seconds to scan the area "Moby, Reby where ever those things come from take them down Ophelia you take control of them Oberon stay here and guard me" Eve checked everywhere looking for Elsword or Raven or Chung but she only found Elsword who was miles away from them and was fighting a big group of them "dammit Elsword hurry we need you here. Raven Chung where ever you two are please hurry and get here we can't afford to die here by some weird looking humanoids" a Zombie lunged at Eve but was shot by Rena "watch your side too Eve" Eve didn't respond but Ophelia came back telling her what she found "I've spotted the Red knight on the opposite side of the carnival Elsword is the closest fighting with Vanessa against hundreds of the dark Humans and the mercenary and the Guardian are outside in the forest they seem to be chasing children along with very unhappy parents"

"ARE YOU KIDDING RAVEN AND CHUNG GAH GO HELP ELSWORD WE'LL PUNCH RAVEN AND CHUNG LATER JUST HURRY AND GIVE ME MOBY AND REBY"

"YES Milady" Ophelia quickly gave Moby and Reby back to Eve and she crushed the zombies head closest to her Ophelia made haste to Elsword's aid not knowing that their magic technique is unable to be used and Raven still in a rage and Chung running from the pissed off parents all hope in the carnival is gone and a very slim chance of them escaping

**And so goes part 1 will they escape or will they turn and will Chung survive the raging mob of the pissed of parents and how did the zombies get an entire horde in the carnival so fast we'll find out in the next chapter**


End file.
